Oral appliances have been used to secure and position orotracheal and orogastric tubes in infants. Noticeable differences have been evident in the palatal morphology of those children who had appliances when compared to those who did not receive an oral appliance during the period of intubation. We plan to investigate the use of the appliance to determine if it can be a useful part of the intubated preterm infants' care.